The Promise of Summer
by Dajypop
Summary: Movieverse. Chris' life has taken too many turns for the worse, but when Javier is there to pick up the pieces, can he realize that there's always a silver lining to tragedy?


**Title:** The Promise of Summer  
**Author:** Daisy  
**Fandom:** Kick-Ass 2 Movieverse  
**Setting:** Shortly after the death of Angie D'Amico  
**Pairing:** Javier/Chris D'Amico  
**Genre:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort  
**Rating:** T  
**Chapters:** 1/1  
**Word Count:** 1122  
**Type of Work:** One-Shot  
**Status:** Completed  
**Warnings:** Mentions of cutting and possible trigger warnings, angsty fluff, scared/worried Chris, A bit of cradle robbing, but Chris would be legal by this point.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or the comics or movie, but I do own the story.  
**Summary:** Chris' life has taken too many turns for the worse, but when Javier is there to pick up the pieces, can he realize that there's always a silver lining to tragedy?

**AN:** So, I've been trying to write at least once a day, and I've had a couple days I've skipped. I have wanted to write something for this pairing for so long, now, that I'm finally going to do it and hope that I can cheer myself up with it. Excuse the emo!Chris in the beginning, it gets better.

**The Promise Of Summer******

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Letting the smoke out through his nose, Chris D'Amico looked over his bedside table once more. There were so many things in the room alone that could kill a man, and it was times like this, when he was left alone and the world was too quiet for his liking, that he could have sworn he didn't matter on this planet. He had no friends, his parents were dead, and all he had to show for it was a grudge against a Superhero who didn't have any potential before he met that stupid Hit-Girl. Sitting in the darkness of his room, the moon spilling in through the double doors that lead to his private balcony, the ex-hero sat up, throwing his legs over the side of the bed.

He felt like a broken vessel, something that moved and breathed and thought purely because it was what living beings did, not because he truly _felt_ alive. As the moonlight reached his bare toes, he wiggled them slightly, as though it would remind him that he was real. His pale skin shone slightly in the light, and he shook his head, glancing back at the poorly saved family photo beside his bed. Tipping it so that it fell on its face, he looked away, watching as a few pieces of shattered glass found their way to the floor. They were but tiny crumbs of what lay on the table, and his eyes nearly flew to it. He could feel a burning itch in his thighs, something that longed for the drag of a sharp object through his flesh, something he had only done a few times, but he shook his head.

Throwing himself back down on the bed, he stared down at his body. He had a bit of a belly closer to his hips, and he was hairy in a way that a man probably shouldn't be. Black silk boxers covered his thighs and crotch, and he absently felt the soft fabric with the backs of his knuckles before sighing and shaking his head again. Before he knew what was happening, his hand was on the picture frame, and he was seeking out a slender piece of glass. Luckily, the door cracked open just in time and artificial light flooded the room, exposing his intentions as his one and only friend sauntered into the room.

"Hey, Chris, what're yo- Woah, no, no, no. Chris, what are you _doing_?! Put that down before you hurt yourself." Though there was a bit of a patronizing tone in there, his voice as a whole held almost little more than intense worry and concern. Sitting beside Chris and helping him to put the glass down, he pulled the younger male against him. "Chris, what do you think you're doing? You can't just go offing yourself..."

"Why not...? It's not like anyone is going to remember the pansy-ass son of Frank D'Amico. It's not like Red Mist was that big a deal, and I'm certainly nothing worth-"

"Chris, you're worth far more than you give yourself credit for. You've had a lot of trauma, I get that, but you can't just fade out like your parents. I'm still here, and I care. I'd remember raising you, I'd remember helping and watching and..." He sighed, shaking his head as he held the other, who slowly began to slide into his arms. "Chris, you're what I'm here for. I'm in love with you." However, when Javier seemed to understand what he had said, he stiffened and his eyes widened. There was a stiff moment of pause before he turned his head down to face his younger charge's. The look of abject confusion on Chris' face made him nervous, and he cleared his throat, "I mean... I'm indebted to-"

"Shut up." Chris muttered grumpily, getting up and slotting himself in the elder's lap. For a few moments, that soft, fluffy poof of hair on his head rest beneath the rough, scratchy bit of facial hair the elder had, and he seemed to be thinking. It was strange, seeing the smaller looking quite _that_ small. After a few moments, however, Javier nearly was startled into knocking Chris off onto the floor.

"Ch-Chris! What are you doing?" Though the last word elongated into a low moan as a soft slurping sound left the younger's mouth, and the kisses he'd been feeling turned into suckles and nips that left the elder a little more than awkwardly aroused. "Chris, we really shouldn't-"

"I said shut _up_, Javier. I'm your boss, fucking act like it." The young man responded gruffly, leaving behind his mark on the other's neck, nice and dark but hidden by the collar of his usual shirts. The taller male seemed to accept it easily enough, feeling the other's tongue trail up the thick cord of his neck before he shuddered and his hands reached out to grab Chris before he fell on his ass.

But his hands landed on the younger male's ass.

The moan that left him was borderline perfect, and the thinner male pushed closer to the other, slotting their groins together and giving a solid grind. He was poised to lose his virginity right then and there, but something stopped him after the two shared their first kiss. It was innocent and technically not very good, though it was by no means something that disgusted either. After they pulled away from the sloppy, inexperienced kiss, Javier finally spoke once more.

"Chris... I don't want to do this, tonight. You're grieving... I don't want you to hand something to me that you don't really want to give."

"I want to give it, though-"

"Not tonight, alright? I'll stay here with you, get comfortable and cuddle and hold you until you can sleep."

"And stay all night, because I don't want to be alone."

With a chuckle, the elder nodded, "Alright, alright. I'll do it for you, man. You're lucky you're so damn cute."

"It's my superpower." He muttered with a sardonic tone to his voice, before the two flopped over on their sides on the plush mattress.

"You stop that, and just relax... I'm here, and I'm not gonna let anything happen to you." Smiling softly, the darker skinned man pet his young charge's hair, holding him closer and wrapping him up protectively. "Just relax..." The soft, reassuring whispers were what soothed Chris' savage heartbreak, and he was soon snoring softly in the other's arms, holding onto them and facing away from him. It was nice enough to be the big spoon, though, if his little spoon could be the rather cute D'Amico heir.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

AN: So, it ended up being a tad more vent-ish than I'd like, but in the end I rather liked this. It was nice to be able to write something that showed a different light on a character who has to be traumatized after all that happened to him.


End file.
